After Hours
by UnderdogFan1254
Summary: At 12 o'clock precisely every night, four animals come back to live secretly, away from the eyes of humans. Well, all but one. Until one day, new, younger friends are brought around. Great! Good thing there's no one around seeking to hurt these found families, right? ...right?


_Ding-dong ding-dong. Ding-dong ding-dong._

Freddy Fazbear groaned, slapping a clock and wincing once it hurt. He groggily stood, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. They never truly did, of course, but it was enough to look around.

He quietly stepped away from the uncomfortable flour bags and extra curtains that was the bed. Bonnie and Chica's bodies were perfectly curled into eachother, huddling for warmth, Bonnie's blazer attempting to cover the both of them.

Freddy snorted quietly and looked out from the curtain. Just in time, too, as headlights appeared at the opposite side of the window, parked right in front of the door. They then shut off, and a man stepped out. As soon as he stepped into the dark building, he shook, spraying water everywhere. He then turned on a flashlight and shone it around. When it landed right on Freddy's face he winced, not that he seemed to notice.

After the scanning, the man went on, right past the stage. Freddy decided to give him a solid few minutes before any antics, and gently kicked Bonnie.

They didn't stir right away, and Freddy didn't expect them to. Least to say several minutes had passed before Bonnie gave a single, defeated, "_Mgh?"_

"Midnight," Freddy said gently, "Tick-tock tick-tock."

Satisfied that at least one would wake up soon, Freddy stepped outside of the curtains and off the stage. He headed toward the windows and glass door, pulling down the blinds and blackout curtains that set at the top of each. He then flicked the light switch, turning the area light teal-and-white.

He stretched a moment before heading to the raised, small, stage. Secluded in purple starry curtains, hardly cracked open at the bottom. The unwelcome light would've been much more accepted if it was sunlight, Freddy figured.

He sat on the stage beside the sign that blocked it from the public. He knocked on the ground before gently running his hand over the sleeping man behind it all. The bed wasn't anything different to the other threes, save for a few plushies.

"Wakey, wakey, sweetheart," Freddy said gently.

The fox grunted and flipped over, squinting at the light.

"Five more minutes, dad."

"If you don't wake up now you won't get your morning _kiiiiisss~!"_

Foxy sighed and sat up, rubbing blue eye tiredly. "Most people wouldn't consider midnight-o-one to be morning, y'know." He stretched upward and slunk over, curtain of a blanket still firmly caught around his legs, "I'm one of them."

Freddy chucked, taking one of his cheeks into his hand. "Still? After all these years?" Foxy just grunted in response, eyes still sleepily closed. Freddy smiled, giving him the kiss. He then stood. "Do any of your clothes need cleaning, Foxy?"

"You know I don't wear clothes."

Freddy hummed, "Well, you should. We've got a new guard."

"I'm staying under this blanket away. They won't see a naked fox now or ever, I tell you what."

"No!" Freddy laughed, "We have to go meet them."

"Have fun!"

"Foxy," Freddy said, half-sternly, rolling his eyes, "Come on."

Foxy sighed dramatically and ducked back into the cove, and after a minute of scuffling, emerged clad in nothing but pants. Freddy nodded his approval, leading him toward the main show stage. Foxy opted to stand outside and wait while Freddy stepped up and entered the curtains. Chica was in a fight with Bonnie's grasp.

Freddy snorted, taking off his own blazer and picking up Bonnie's looking it over. Once he found a red stain, which he wasn't willing to find out if t was sauce or blood, he set them on his corner of the bed and grabbed his tie from a parts shelf.

Chica won with a sleepy groan from Bonnie and a pop from herself. She stood and winced, rubbing her arm.

"Y'alright?"

She waved it around a bit, popping again. She nodded, "I'll be fine. What are you getting all fancied up for?"

"New guard."

"And you think your tie is a more noticeable feature than your suit?"

Freddy shrugged, picking them back up. "It's crunchy."

"That is exactly why you shouldn't sleep in it."

Freddy snorted in laughter, "Get your dress on, we've gotta greet the new guard. Is Bonnie awake?"

"Absolutely," chuckled Chica, "You go get those washed. I'll take care of them."

Freddy nodded gratuitously, heading toward the parts room. Foxy had gone back to scuffling in his cove and Freddy hoped he was getting on the rest of his clothes rather than remaking his bed. Nevertheless, he dumped the blazers into the rusty old washing machine in the corner. It needed soap but until an employee found that out for themselves it was just a watery spin cycle.

He left that to do it's business, remeeting Foxy on the other side of the door. Chica and Bonnie were both awake, Bonnie's fur untrually roughed up, not that they would fix it. Freddy clapped his hands to gain their attention.

"We've got a new night guard, friends!" he announced to no response. He continued after a brief hesitation, "_Soooooo _let's go welcome him to his new position!"

Chica clapped and nodded excitedly, which was the most reaction of anyone. Freddy nodded, unsatisfied but expectant of such reaction, and motioned to Chica. Together, the two headed down the east hall while Bonnie and Foxy copied down the west.


End file.
